It is essential that people in environments where there are a potential risk of leaks or spills of liquids (toxic add non-toxic) are provided with means for cleaning up and preventing leaks or spills. A number of products have been developed for absorbing liquids from leaks and spills. Usually each product is directed to a specific type of problem. For example, leaks, splashes and drips of a slippery liquid over a walkway may be addressed by a “walk on” mat absorbing the liquid and which has an upper surface resistant to the wear of foot traffic. The products are also used in “non-traffic” areas as absorbent pads. Puddles of liquid are often cleaned up by throwing absorbent response pads or pillows on the puddle. The outward flow of a leak or spill is often contained by placing a sock around the outer edges of the liquid to soak up the liquid as it reaches the sock. Drips and sprays are absorbed from surfaces with wipes.
Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, incontinence and hygiene articles and spill clean-up articles are well known in the art. Typically, disposable absorbent articles comprise a liquid pervious top-sheet, a liquid impervious back-sheet, and an absorbent core disposed between the liquid previous top-sheet and the back-sheet, and sometimes further means to keep the core fixed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,604 a multi-layered flexible sheet for absorbing liquids is disclosed. The sheet has the capacity to absorb liquids and a segmented flexible layer of woven or non-woven materials has the capacity to absorb liquids being tacked face-to-face to the non-segmented layer. The multi-layered sheet can be used unfolded as walk on mats, wipes, absorbent pads and response pads or folded as pillows or socks for absorbing liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,362 describes absorbent compositions and methods for producing the absorbent compositions, absorbent products and their use. Examples of such products are absorbent sheets for pet urine, wrapping sheets for maintaining freshness, drip absorption sheets, rice plant raising sheets, sheets used for concrete production and water-running protection sheets for cables.
The present invention discloses a disposable article made from absorptive material surrounded by a non-absorptive material, wherein the embodiment of said article makes it suitable for industrial purposes and for applications in private homes. A significant advantage of the invention over the prior art resides in the easiness with which it can be transported, applied and disposed of, and how the present article is capable of handling a substantial over-dosage of liquid.